berrys_wolves_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Pack
Welcome to the Frost Pack. We are a pack of loyal and the brave. We are filled with the fastest and the most nimble wolves out there. We can run across the ice covered lakes and streams without even making a crack and our thick pelts help us stay warm on the coldest days! This pack is owned by Frosty and Cobalt! Ranks (Here are some ranks you may not have heard of!) Delta is a Beta in training. Sentinel patrol the borders. Healers- there can be two healers. Apprentices - pups above six moons old training to become ether a hunter or sentile. News Yuki and Takuma now have two pups. Two males, Atlas and Oceanus! Others River Pack Members Alpha: Male: Cobalt - 'a muscular fluffy grey dire wolf with ice blue eyes. He is very kind and wise but can be demanding. He is very nimble and quick. ('Mate: Tsubaki) (Frosty) Female: Tsubaki - 'a small fluffy light grey she-wolf with green eyes. She is very kind and quiet but when she has to be she can be very strict. ('Mate: Cobalt) (Frosty) Beta: ''' '''Male: Apolo - 'a large grey muscular male wolf with light grey eyes and white tail tip. He is very kind and helps out with almost everything, he can be strict but can also be very playful. He is mainly seen smiling, hardly ever is he mad (Frosty) '''Female: ' '''Tracie- large, tall, slender reddish she-wolf with pure white paws, a white tail-tip, and stunning ice-green eyes. She is a natural leader, kind, friendly, and fierce. Her main strength is fighting, and she is always up for adventure. (Ember) Delta: Male: Crow's Flying Wings- large, muscular, black male dire with green eyes. He is vicious in battle and sweet otherwise. He loves to speak with the pups and play with them. (Berry) Female: Healers: ''' '''Aries - '''a small but nimble grey female wolf with white paws and green eyes. She always seems to be in a rush and is always running around doing things to help out the pack. She is hardly seen sitting down for more then a few minutes. (Frosty) '''Stanson- large, ruffled jet-black male wolf with no markings and clever green eyes. He is intelligent, calm, and resourceful, and is great friends with all the wolves of the pack. (Ember) Sentinel: Takuma - 'is a large white male with grey tipped ears and chest, he has very thick fur around his neck. He is very strong and noble but he is a bit arrogant. ('Mate: Yuki) (Frosty) Dimitri - small black dire male with green eyes. He is smart and loyal to those he cares about. He always speaks put for what's right even if that means challenging the leader or a higher rank. (Mate: Iridessa) (Berry) Iridessa - small shimmery white female dire with blue eyes. She is kind, sweet, loving, and caring. (Mate: Dimitri) (Berry) Grandle - muscular pale brown male wolf with green eyes. He is clever and very observant of everything around him, making him an excellent sentinel. (Ember) Jinxx - '''a large white dire male with black markings around his light blue eyes. He is very kind, wise and loves to play around and he is often seen laughing. (Frosty) '''Domu- large gray dire with green eyes and white streaks throughout his fur. He is intelligent, clever, cunning, and sly. He can be beside you and you won't even know until he speaks. He is one of the most feared in the pack. He can kill with a single blow and sometimes brings strange prey back to camp. (Berry) Hunters: Sora - '''a small brown wolf with black paws and tail tip, she has tiny paws and bright brown eyes. She is intellegent, calm and a very good hunter but she is also a skilled fighter. (Frosty) '''Ukany (U-ckaw-nee) - '''a skrawny, muscular, slender tan female with blue eyes and a white muzzle. The white goes from her muzzle to her belly. She is smart, active, the second best female fighter in the pack and the third best hunter. She is fast and can easily dodge one's attack. She is somewhat like an apprentice hunter. She and Crow are great friends and they both kind of like each other. (Berry) '''Kersa - tall, lithe pale gray female wolf with ice-green eyes. She is quick on her feet and with her retorts, and is always friendly and caring. (Ember) Apprentices: Queens: Yuki - 'is a small black she-wolf with a white underbelly, chest and paws. She is very kind and loving to everyone but will be very vicious if threatened. ('Mate: Takuma) (Frosty) Pups: Oceanus - '''a large white male with grey paws and ear tips and deep blue eyes. He is very calm and kind towards everyone, and very protective of his brother, Atlas. (Frosty) '''Atlas - '''a small black male with thick fur around his neck with tiny white paws and grey eyes. He is very energetic and happy, he is often seen playing in the snow. (Frosty) '''Elders: Tresdan - large but frail gray male with dull green eyes. He used to be one of the strongest wolves in the pack, but he was overcome with an unknown disease that weakened his body considerably. He is now an elder, but still has his happy, carefree nature. (Ember) Gallery This is where you can show off some parts of the territory! ---- Roleplay (Don't forget to sign with four ~'s.) ---- Crow's Flying Wing walked out of his den yawning. It was another cold dawn morning and he has early training once again. He got something to eat and took a little time to eat it.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 06:07, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sora stretched as she came out of her den, she shook her fur and sat down happily with her head held up, nose pointing towards the sky. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! 06:31, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- He picked up.something and brought it to Sora. He offered it to her.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 07:02, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sora took it and nodded to him thankfully. Cobalt walked out of his den and let out a loud howl signaling the start of the day. He leaped onto a rock covered with snow and watched his clan. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- Crow nodded and laid in a patch of sun in front of his den.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 07:21, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sora stood up and stretched as Tsubaki came out of her and den and looked around for her delta, she let out a small bark calling for him. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- He stood up and barked in greeting to her as he padded towards her."Hello Tsubaki!" He barked happily.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 21:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hello Crow!" she barked then smirked "Have you set up the patrols for this morning?" she tested. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- He nodded. "The first patrol just left." Hesaid happily.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 23:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded "Good" she smiled "You will make a fine Beta" she barked putting her paw over his ear playfully, Cobalt walked up next to his mate. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- Crow smiled. "I have a good teacher." He barked. ~~ Iridessa and Dimitri watched their son proudly. (Crow is.Iridessa and Dimitri's son as of.right now XD)♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 15:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tsubaki laughed as Cobalt starred off into the distance thinking. Yuki wabbled out of her den with Takuma by her side. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- Crow, who never really liked the leader. Asked, "Can I go now Tsubaki?" There was a hint of arrogance in his voice as we'll as annoyance.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 20:42, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tsubaki noticed his tone and gave him a hard look, scolding him without words. Cobalt walked over to Yuki and her mate and began to talk happily about her pups. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- He stayed calm and silently challenged her by staring at her.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 22:18, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tsubali hardened her gaze a little and puffed out her fur a small portion of her teeth showing a little. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- He did the same. He heard Ukany say his name and went over to her.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 02:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- Kersa trotted up to Tsubaki, fur ruffled with sleep. "Anything I can do for the pack right now?" Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 22:37, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tsubaki thought for a moment. "Hmm.. Aries has been running low on herbs. Can you take Sora and see what she needs, then go fetch it for her?" If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- "Sure thing." Kersa padded away and scanned the wolves gathered in the clearing for Sora, and finally spotted her near the entrance of camp. "Sora!" The she-wolf turned around as Kersa approached her. "Tsubaki wants us to ask Aries what herbs she's been running low on so we can go out and fetch them." Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 20:52, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Want to go hunting with me?" Ukany asked him. Crow was about to say something as he was interupted by a loud bang. Crow looked up and scented the air. It was the scent of Nofurs and freshly killed deer. Crow growled. Stupid Nofurs! They kill the food we eat and take it! He growled and looked back at Ukany. "Yes, but there is now less prey." He growled again.''♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠ '' 22:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "All right," Sora agreed. "I'll go and ask Aries really quick of what herbs she needs," Kersa offered, and cleared the distance to the Healer's den in a few short bounds. "Aries!" she called when she entered. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 23:19, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Aries was rushing down the den looking at her piles of herbs "Kersa! I need you to go get me some herbs!" she barked in a rushed voice as she showed the wolf what kind of herbs she and Sora needed to retrieve. ~ Cobalt watched as his back moved around, he smiled and looked up at the sky. ---- Kersa nodded after Aries showed her each herb, and scurried out once she was done. "We need to find coltsfoot, water mint, and horsetail," Kersa reported to Sora. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 02:14, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- She shook her head. "I'm staying you go hunting with your little deer friend." She then left and disappeared into the hunters den. Crow stood stunned and shrugged. "Whatever." He then left. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 02:40, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sora nodded "Got it!" she said as they walked out of the camp. Jinxx walked up to Ukany "Are you alright?" he asked with one ear perked and the other dowm, his head tilted a little. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- "I remember all of their scents, so we should find them easily. Coltsfoot's got yellow and white flowers, and looks a little like a dandelion," Kersa told Sora as they walked along. (Getting the description from the book Secrets of the Clans :P) Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 03:16, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sora nodded and she looked around as they walked her ears perks and nose tilted upwards. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- "No." She said quietly. When she was angry she wasn't something to mess with. Only Jinxx was different because usually they would try to stay put of the angry Ukany's way. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 03:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Found it!" Kersa was sniffing at a patch of the dandelion-like flowers. "Let's pick some and look for watermint next." Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 14:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jinxx straightened up "Then tell Jinxx all your problems" he said happily with his ears perked as he sat by her.~ Sora nodded and picked a few of them before begining the search for watermint. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- "Watermint was... was..." Kersa shook her muzzle as she tried to remember. "My mind just blanked. I remember the scent, though..." Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 14:56, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- She turned and pointed with her nose to the leaving Crow. "He acts so superior to me and just treats everyone normally." She said. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 17:57, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Excuse me, youngsters," Tresdan rasped as he approached Ukany and Jinxx. "Can I reach the Freshly-caught pile around you?" Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 22:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ukany didn't notice it was near. "Sorry Tresdan!" She moved over so he could get something to eat. This showed just how generous she can be. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 23:28, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Tresdan gave her a slight nod. "Thanks." After he had picked up a large rabbit, his gaze slid from it to Ukany. "If you don't mind me asking, what's got your tail in a twist?" Tresdan had noticed from afar the annoyed look on Ukany's face as she spoke to Jinxx. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 02:04, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Crow again." She said remembering the male wolf. She snorted and sat down. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 02:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jinxx shook his head and smiled at her "He doesn't treat everyone the same! He doesn't seem to like our alphas very much!" he said remembering the looks hes seen crow give the alphas. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- She shrugged. "He acts superior to me and kind of nice to you." She replied. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 04:43, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Cobalt and Tsubaki are excellent alphas, in my opinion," Tresdan put in. "They are marginally better than the previous alphas." Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 05:10, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jinxx nodded agreeing with Tresdan then looked back at the she-wolf "Well have you talked to him about it? Maybe he isn't aware of the fact that he does it?" ~ Sora looked at Kersa "Do you smell any?" she asked sniffing around. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- "Crow is very aware. Trust me. I tell him all the time and he ignores me." --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 06:25, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Some trouble with Crow?" Tresdan directed the comment at Ukany. ~~ "Um..." Kersa raised her head once more and took a long sniff of the air. "Wait, over here!" She ran in the direction of a large flowing river in the Frost Pack's territory. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 03:02, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded. "As always." --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 03:09, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I seem to remember you two being good friends since you were pups." Tresdan's green eyes were concerned. "What's happened?" Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 02:16, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- She shrugged. "He's so.. so.. I don't know how to explain." She replied. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 05:52, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Is he becoming more... distant?" Tresdan sat down and began to eat the rabbit. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 02:15, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Actually, yeah," she replied. ~~ Domu walked into camp, carrying a strange looking rabbit. Hope nobody thinks it's sick. He set it down and looked around. He yawned and went back out. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 20:45, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You two will work it out. Since you were pups you've always managed to stay friends even through your worst arguments," Tresdan reassured her as Domu placed a strange-looking rabbit on the pile. After the other wolf left, Tresdan carefully sniffed it. "Is this safe to eat?" Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 23:48, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I hope.." Ukany sniffed it and nodded. "Ah! Yes it is very safe to eat. Just a pet rabbit that got out. Domu the strangest wolf.. I hope he actually didn't steal another one!" She shook her head. Her brother was a very strange wolf. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 01:00, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jinxx looked at the rabbit and tilt his head to the side. Apolo looked around the camp before letting out a small howl signaling it was time for a sentiel group and hunting group to go out. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- Tracie stood beside Apolo, surveying the wolves as several came up to them to join the patrol. ~~ Grandle hurried up to the Betas, as he wanted to be part of the patrol. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 02:10, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Jinxx and Takuma walked up as Apolo began to call out the names of the sentinels leaving the hunters for Tracie. "Jinxx, Takuma, Grandle and Domu will lead a patrol along our border with River Pack!" he barked. Aries ran out of the den. "Have Sora and Kersa returned yet?" she said to Tracie in a rushed tone and she pawed at the ground, her eyes panicky like always. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- "I don't believe they've returned yet," Tracie replied. "I haven't seen them since they were sent out. My apologies, you must excuse me," she added as the wolves ordered to be on her patrol walked over to her. She flicked her tail and ran out of the camp, Jinxx, Takuma, Grandle, and Domu following. Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 17:59, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Domu looked up at his name being called. "Oh." He said finally realizing what was just said. He stood up shook and thought for a moment. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 22:34, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Domu!" Tracie halted and looked over her shoulder. "Let's get going!" Emberstar ♫Don't you... forget about me...♫ 19:13, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Oceanus sat down next to his mother, his eyes calm as Atlas ran up to Cobalt and began to ask him a lare amount of questions. ~ Takuma snapped as Jinxx and the younger wolf tripped over himself and slammed into Takuma. Takuma slammed his paw down on Jinxx's ear and let out a low growl before continuing to walk. Jinxx walked as well, his head low and tail dragging. If the heat comes close enough to burn, then we'll play with fire! ---- Domu he winced and ran up to Tracie to catch up. "Sorry!" He barked as he caught up. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 20:10, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Category:Frosty's Packs Category:Roleplay Category:Active Category:Packs